The Dream Continues
by sykilik101
Summary: Sequel to My Dream Come True. It's Misty's birthday, and Ash has a present for her...OneShot AAML


**Another one-shot from me, sykilik101! Now, I was reading the reviews for "My Dream Come True", and I noticed that some of my reviewers thought that it should've been continued. So I think, and I think, and I write, and come up with this! The sequel! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. Not yet, anyway. Nor do I own the song "Friends for Life" by Michael Thomas.

**Dedication:** Here's to Soft Flame Matthias and Tsuiraku Etowa-ru for asking for this sequel, in their own _unique_ ways.

**Ages:**

Ash: 22 (and a half)

Misty: 23

Brock: 24 (and a half)

* * *

The Dream Continues

* * *

The morning sunlight shone through a window, the sound of Pidgey chirping outside. A man lay on his bed, still asleep. He lay on his back, with one arm over his bare chest, the other laying haphazardly over the bed. His chest rose up and fell down as he snored away softly. His jet black hair was covered by a red Pokémon League hat. Out of sleepiness, he hadn't thought to take it off before dozing away.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, revealing his chocolate brown eyes, then snapped shut, not adapted to the light yet. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He opened one eye, inspecting his room. A phone book lay next to the bed, as well as a phone on top of it. A large pile of clothing lay in the corner, placed as though he were choosing which kind of clothing to wear. A shirt and pants hung on a hanger, which was suspended on the closet door. A large desk was stationed next to the door, littered with books and paper, as well as a few water bottles. A cabinet was sitting across from him, littered with several items. A mirror was hung above it.

He let out a yawn, then looked to the end of his bed and smiled. Golden-yellow fur could be seen moving slowly up and down. Long ears, tipped with black, twitched slightly, before settling down upon their owner's head. A lightning-shaped tail was wrapped upon the mouse's body. The man smiled. Pikachu was the first Pokémon, and his best friend in the world. Oddly, he lived longer than most Pikachu. Normal ones usually lived for about 10 years. His, however, was still jumping around with the same energy as the day he received him.

He extended his hand out, placing it on his friend's head and petting him softly. He cherished his friendship with the little mouse dearly. He didn't have many friends before his Pokémon journey. Pikachu had changed that. It was because of his care for Pikachu that he had jumped over that waterfall to save him. That's when he met Misty. Then, at Pewter City, he helped him earn his first official Pokémon League badge. That's when Brock decided to join him. Pikachu helped him in more ways than he probably knew.

He released his hand from Pikachu's head. Slowly, the electric mouse opened his eyes. He rubbed them, then looked up at his trainer, smiling at him.

"Pika Pika." He said.

"Mornin', buddy." Ash greeted, grinning back.

"Pikachu Pika." Pikachu suggested.

"Alright." Ash extended out his arm, and Pikachu ran up it, settling himself on Ash's shoulder. Opening the door, he stretched his arms out, and yawned again. Man, he was tired. That was the last time he pulled a near all-nighter…

He made his way downstairs, admiring the living room. Becoming a Pokémon Master had given him a lot of money. So, he had decided to buy a new home. His new house was bigger than his old one. Ceramic tile was set on the floor, a white color. A fireplace was also embedded in the wall. Luxurious furniture was placed around in a certain way, making the room seem very spacious. A bay window graced the features of the side of the room. Above his head, a diamond chandelier shone in the early morning light. He had obviously let his mom decorate it for him.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed his hands on his hips, his face revealing his annoyance. Where was his chef? He was supposed to have made him breakfast already. Maybe he was in the-

**BAM!**

"Pantry." Ash finished his thought aloud, turning towards the said room. He walked towards it and, placing his hand of the handle, pulled the door to the side. A person could be seen underneath all of the food and boxes.

"Ow…" The person squeaked.

Ash sighed, then helped the figure out of the pile. "What happened?"

"Well, I was trying to get the pancake mix, but couldn't reach. I decided to stand on a box to get it. I almost had it, when the box sort of "collapsed", and I slipped. Then, well…" Was the response that Ash received.

"You're a food expert, Brock. How could you have slipped?" Ash questioned.

"Well, let's see…" The spiky-haired breeder opened the box to check the contents. "Well, that explains it."

"What was it?" Ash looked inside to see mashed-up yellow stuff.

"Butter." Brock answered.

Again, Ash sighed.

"Well, hurry up to work. I'll fix up my own breakfast." Ash insisted.

"Are you sure? I can make you something before heading off." Brock suggested.

"No, you're gonna be late if you don't go now." Ash jabbed his thumb at the clock. Brock looked to see that it was 7:50.

"Oh, jeez, only 10 minutes!" Brock cried.

"Well, you'd better hurry then." Ash told him. Brock immediately ran out the door, heading up to his room. Ash agreed that he could live with him, just as long as he made him breakfast every morning before heading off to work. He ran his own Breeding Center not far from where Ash lived, so it was a good deal for both of them. Besides, Ash was happy to help his friend.

Moments later, Brock returned, dressed in his Hoenn clothing. He liked wearing it, so he decided to have it as his own personal uniform for work.

"See ya later, Ash." Brock called before rushing out the door.

"Pika Pi?"

Ash turned to his small friend to see him pointing up at a bottle of ketchup.

"Yeah, okay." Ash said, grabbing the bottle and handing it to him. Pikachu immediately flipped open the cap and began slurping away. Ash never did understand why Pikachu adored the red liquid. He wondered if it was as good as he claimed it was. True, Ash had eaten it before, but he had never directly drunk it from a bottle. Out of curiosity, he walked over to the table and picked up a small bottle of ketchup. Opening it, he felt his stomach feel slightly squeamish. He was suddenly surprised at the fact that he was scared of a foot item. Shaking away his fears, he took a deep breath, before pouring the ketchup onto his tongue. His face contorted, before swallowing it. He smacked his lips together, taking in the flavor. It wasn't half bad. He squirted some more into his mouth. He had to admit, it was pretty good. He continued this process until he heard someone clear their throat.

"What are you doing?"

Ash directed his eyes towards the kitchen doorway. A woman stood in the doorway. She had on a yellow shirt, with a white long sleeve coat over it. She also had on her classic jean shorts. Her red-orange hair was out of its pulled-up position. Instead, over the years, it had grown, and was flowing down to her midback. Green round earrings complemented her eyes, which reflected curiosity.

"Er…well, you see, Mist, I…" Ash put the bottle behind his back.

"You were just drinking from a bottle of ketchup." She eyed him with an odd expression on her face.

"Well, Pikachu was always doing it, so I thought I might as well try it." Ash grinned sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his head.

"If you say so." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you still remember what day it is?" A small smile formed on her lips.

"Of course I do. It's your birthday." Ash replied, a smile of his own appearing.

"And you promised to spend the day with me, remember?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ash said, his left hand on his hip, his right rubbing the backside of his head.

Misty slightly frowned. "You make it sound like it's a burden."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He defended.

"Well then, let's go!" She grabbed his arm, and began dragging him towards the door, when he stopped her.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Misty, I still need to get dressed." He answered her.

She blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry Ash."

He turned around and began walking up the stairs. _"Sheesh, she's 23, and yet she's acting like a little kid."_ He thought.

**xxxxx**

5 minutes later…

**xxxxx**

Ash checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans, with a red shirt, as well as a black jacket on top.

"How do I look, Pikachu?" Ash asked his little friend.

"Pikachu Pika, Pika Pi." Pikachu replied, giving him a thumbs-up.

Ash frowned slightly. "I've heard bad puns before, Pikachu, but that one takes the cake."

"Pika? Pikachu Pika Pika Pi." Pikachu shrugged.

"When Brock said that, it wasn't in an innocent sense, Pikachu." Ash scolded.

"Pika Pikachu Pika." Pikachu retorted.

"That's not the kind of ketchup he meant!" Ash replied.

"Pi Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said firmly, crossing his arms.

"_When you're dealing with Brock, no, there isn't."_ Ash thought to himself.

"Ash, are you almost done?" Misty called from downstairs.

"One minute." He replied back. Turning back to Pikachu, he gave him a stern look. "Pikachu, I'm trusting you with guarding the house, alright?"

"Pi, Pikachu Pika?" Pikachu whined.

"Remember the last time you came with us?" Ash shuddered at the memory.

"Pikachu Pi Pika." Pikachu grinned evilly, punching his little fist into his palm.

"Revenge for **what**, though?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pichu." Pikachu replied.

"That was an accident! And he said he was sorry! How was he supposed to know you were just trying to borrow his ketchup? Gah, forget this!" Ash cried, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Just watch the house, alright?"

"Pik, Pikachu Pika." Pikachu grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later!" And with that, Ash began his way out the door, when Pikachu called to him.

"Pika Pi!" Ash turned around to see Pikachu holding something. Ash grinned.

"Pikachu Pi, Pika?" Pikachu said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah." Ash blushed as he grabbed the object. "And don't tell Misty about this." He ordered, stuffing the object in his pocket.

"Pika Pi? Pikachu Pika." Pikachu told him.

Ash blinked. "Good point. Never mind, then." He was about to leave when Pikachu called his name again.

"What now?" Ash turned to see him holding a small, foil-covered object.

"Pi Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said knowledgeably.

Ash glared at him. "I let you hang around Brock _way_ too much." He said, before closing the door.

Misty eyed him suspiciously as he walked down the steps. "What was all the noise about?"

Ash shook his head. "Nothing, just me and Pikachu having a small talk."

"Well, are you ready?" Misty asked.

"Yup, all set." Ash responded.

"Well then, let's go!" Misty exclaimed, practically dragging him out of the door.

**xxxxx**

For the entire day, Misty hauled Ash around all of Viridian, shopping here and there, seeing the sights, and playing around, with the occasional stop to get a bite to eat. The day had gone smoothly, except when Ash and Misty had gone to the tennis court. It had been empty most of the week, so they had the whole court to themselves. They had played for a few hours, and had gotten very hot and sweaty. They had decided to use the showers to clean up. Ash, however, hadn't been paying attention to the signs in front of the doors, thinking the men's section was to the left, when it was actually to the right. As a result, upon opening the door, his face turned a nasty shade of crimson, feeling a small trickle of blood run down his nose. Standing before him was a nude Misty, running shampoo through her hair. Fortunately, her eyes were closed, so she was unaware of the intrusion. As much as he knew he should, he couldn't bring himself to turn away. They had been going out for a very long time, but he had never truly taken into account how well her body had grown since they were little. Her flawless ivory skin, her perfect curves, the way she glowed in the steam of the hot shower…she really was a goddess. Silently, he closed the door before she noticed him. His face still extremely red, he quickly walked into the men's shower, making sure that he took a _cold_ shower.

They were currently on the outskirts of town, sitting atop a hill in a vast field. A picnic basket was settled on the blanket on which they sat. Ash was sitting back with his left leg at an angle on the ground, with his right in the same position, but lying on the ground. His arms were both behind him, supporting his body. Misty sat to his right, her arms wrapped around his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. Her legs were lying on the ground horizontally. They were looking up at the sky, admiring the many stars.

"Thanks for today, Ash." Misty murmured, snuggling deeper into his shoulder.

"It's your birthday. Of course you should enjoy it." Ash replied, sitting straight up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Still, it was really nice of you." She smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Well, today really wore me out. I think I'll need a whole year's rest to do it again." He joked.

"Don't be silly, Ash." Misty giggled. "I'm sure you're not that tired."

"Okay, maybe half a year." Ash chuckled. Misty gave him an odd look, but then smiled, and leaned back into his shoulder. Ash looked up at the clouds.

"_Well, it's about that time…"_ He thought to himself.

Slowly, he picked himself off the ground, and walked towards the picnic basket. Misty watched as he fished through the basket, looking around for something. Shortly afterwards, he wore a victorious grin, as he pulled out a very small stereo system. He placed it gently on the ground, and, pressing a button, a song began to quietly play. He then walked in front on Misty.

He extended his arm to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly." Misty replied, raising herself up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ash put his arms around her waist. Misty laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, and they slowly began to sway back and forth in time with the music.

_Nothing can compare_

_To all the years we've shared_

_Our love has grown best_

_When we were best friends_

_When I think about us_

_How time has seasoned our love_

_That's when I realize_

_I have a love that will never end_

_Through the good times and sad_

_You've always been the best friend I've ever had_

_Life would not be the same without you_

_I'll always be there_

_I'll always care_

_We'll always be…friends for life_

As the song progressed, Ash took a small breath of air, and slowly removed his left hand to reach into his pocket. Misty, with her eyes closed, couldn't see the black velvet box he pulled out…

_When you're feeling down_

_I'll be around_

_I'll be attentive_

_To your every need_

_True friends require_

_Nothing in return_

_They just give and give_

_From a love that runs so deep_

_Through the good times and sad_

_You've always been the best friend I've ever had_

_Life would not be the same without you_

_I'll always be there_

_I'll always care_

_We'll always be…friends for life_

As the final lyrics of the song faded out, their movements halted, but they remained in the position they were currently in. Misty opened her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Ash replied. He toyed around with the object in his hand, feeling a lump form in his throat. He felt his hands begin to sweat, and everything felt a little hotter than before. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his life, and he knew it. However, he wasn't about to back down. _"Well, it's not or never…"_

"Misty?" Ash asked, locking eyes with her.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly.

Slowly, Ash knelt down, his gaze never leaving hers. He showed the black box to her, and she gasped. "Misty, me and you have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I've known you since the first day of my Pokémon journey. As I look back on everything now, you were the most important person in my life. I don't think I could have made it as far as I did without your help and support. I know that I'll cherish those memories for the rest of my life. And I don't want the memories to stop. I want them to keep on coming to me, and I want you to be with me in all of them. I don't want to spend another second of my life without you at my side. Misty…" He opened the box slowly. "Will you marry me?"

Misty couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face, nor could she remove the smile she wore. In the box was a small golden ring, with a small sapphire jewel at the top. That, however, wasn't the main reason for the tears. A small indentation of a bike was carved into the top of the sapphire.

"I promised I would repay you for your bike, and I did." Ash smiled.

After getting over the shock, Misty slowly nodded her head, whispering, "Yes…" And as soon as she said that, her shock was replaced with utter happiness. "Yes, Ash, I'll marry you."

Ash removed the ring from the box, and Misty extended her left hand. He carefully placed the ring on her ring finger, where it glowed brilliantly in the moonlight. Misty admired it, the tears continuing to slide down her cheeks. Ash stood up and pulled her into a loving hug. Misty returned it.

"I love you, Misty. So much." Ash whispered in her ear, almost unable to contain the happiness coursing through him.

"I know." Misty replied. Ash pushed her away slightly, his eyes looking into her watery cerulean ones. He placed his hand gently on her cheek, and brought her face closer to his. They both smiled before their lips brushed together.

"_I heard that if something's too good to be true, it usually is."_ Ash though, savoring his lips on hers. This kiss was much more passionate, more loving than any they've ever shared before. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, before they parted from each other.

"_But Misty…she's not too good to be true. She's better."_

**xxxxx**

**Note:** If you want to see what Misty was wearing, ask for it in a review.

I tried real hard for this one, so I know I done good. I know it's supposed to be "did good" or "did well", but I like saying it like that. Anyways, you've read it. Now review it! See you next story!


End file.
